


Stiles Does Karaoke

by calrissian18



Series: Mating Games [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Singing, lyrics garbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles is druuuunk.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Written for the mating_games Bonus Challenge: Karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Does Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know. *headdesk* I am ridiculous... and very, very sorry.

Stiles is druuuunk. Drunky, drunk, drunk, drunk. Which is fair enough, he thinks. Derek is kissing gropes and getting girled. Stiles's brain comes to a painful, stuttering halt.

Strike that, reverse it.

The point is: Derek is shoving his tongue down sexy lady throats and Stiles is _drunk_. There might be a correlation but there's no causation as Isaac is trying to convince him by yelling in his ear over the music. Karaoke bars are loooooud. Stiles waves him away and they end up having a mini slap fight when he accidentally hits Isaac in the face.

Stiles stumbles away from him and his flagrant _abuse_ and Scott catches him on the shoulder so he doesn't lose his balance. He leans in and shouts, "She kissed _him_ , Stiles. Look, he's getting away from her now. You know he doesn't want anyone aside from—" Scott's voice is pounding in his head along with the bass line and Stiles winces, pushing him away.

"I wanna sing a song!" he interrupts, flailing his arms about wildly. He staggers, pulling himself up on stage, his sneakers slipping precariously on the edge. A hand reaches up to catch him from falling off completely. Because it's the narrowest damn stage ever constructed and super high off the ground and _stupid_ besides. Stiles points a shaking finger at the emcee. "Your stage's poorly constructed."

Apoplectic rage is smeared over the man's face and Stiles realizes he's still holding his hand. He shakes it off, snatches up the mic and sings the first few bars of 'Just a Fool' into it as loudly and sort-of correctly as he can. Eventually he loses track of the words completely because he's not entirely sure they're matching up to the music playing and he can't find the little TV screen anyway. But it doesn't matter because he's singing with conviction.

The point is: he nails it. Even if it's not really Christina Aguilera's 'vision' anymore, it's still her message. And it's on-fucking-point, damn it!

Stiles finishes up, carrying on a full three minutes after the real song would've ended and punctuating the lines he doesn't know with garbled shouting. He makes sure to come down on the last 'fool for yoooouuuu' while pointing at Derek.

He drops the mic like a bamf. Something shatters. And he hobbles off the stage, feeling accomplished.

Scott sounds like he's crying, which Stiles understands. That was touching as _shit_.

It's only once they're outside in the alley, Stiles catching one last glimpse of Derek's - confused? - face, that Stiles realizes Scott isn't crying. No. He's laughing. Laughing so hard Stiles is afraid he might throw up.

" _Dude_. What _the fuck_ was that?" Scott gasps out through his choking, belly laughter, motioning back towards the door with barely controlled limbs.

"That," Stiles says, holding up a pointed finger, "was a beautiful love note to Derek. About what a massive, diseased dick he is and how I'm too good for him." It's exhausting wrapping his tongue around all those _words_ and Stiles kind of wants to lay down and sleep now.

"No, man, that is not what that was." Scott's shaking his head and cry/laughing. "I'm pretty sure love notes have words. _Real_ , enunciated words."

Stiles tries to look scandalized but it's hard when he more... wants to vomit. "Who taught you the word 'enuntricated'?" That doesn't sound... totally right.

Scott lets it go and cocks an eyebrow at him. "You did, dude."

Stiles waves him away. "It's a karaoke bar. Everybody's drunk at karaoke bars."

Scott actually laughs so hard he snorts something out of his nose. And he wasn't drinking anything. "Dude." Scott doesn't speak again until he's holding Stiles's gaze with his own. "That was a nightclub. The 'stage' you got up on was the bar. The 'mic' you used was a champagne flute. Which you broke."

Stiles blinks.

Scott looks at him askance. "Why the fuck would we go to a karaoke bar?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just could noooot picture them doing karaoke. Forgive me?
> 
> Um... I almost certainly will be continuing this one. Because I am dummmmmb.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://wellhalesbells.tumblr.com/). I do take requests. ;) And then cry, because why did I do that???


End file.
